Der Riese/Trivia
Trivia *Across from the open double doors leading to Teleporter A, there is a large blood splatter on the wall that looks like it is actually made of two, one big and one small. If the player looks closely, one can identify features of a human (namely arms, a head, and for the smaller one, a face). It can easily be presumed that these splatters are all that remain of Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis. *In the the room with quick revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office and in that same window there is another book in the corner. *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Hangar while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. *Edward Richtofen, Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski are the playable characters. (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning Tank is heard asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) *Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired, except for the M2 Flamethrower, Panzerschreck and the M1911. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *The zombies appear dirtier and more corpse-like than previous zombies. *Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. *The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. *When obtained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). *At the start of the game, it is possible to hear a voice similar to the voice reciting the coordinates in the radio message in Shi No Numa say "Warning. Power levels critical...shutting...down." getting deeper and more garbled up as it goes on. *It is suggested that Richtofen had previously worked in the factory, and may have even helped create the teleporters, as well as being confirmed to be one of the creators of the zombies (see quotes). This would make sense, as he also created the Wunderwaffe, which was created in the same factory. It is also thought by players that he is Edward. This was later confirmed by Treyarch. *This is the only map where the Holy Pistol can be used without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine (named the C-3000 b1atc35). *After everyone dies, all of the zombies mysteriously begin to die. Some players think that the zombies are being killed by the reinforcements that came to late. This is true on all maps. *If the player gets the Ray Gun out of the Mystery Box, it will look more red than in all the other Nazi Zombies maps. This probably happens because of the dark lighting of Der Riese. *In the room with the Bowie Knife with the catwalk there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk there is a window to the left with flashing blue that can be seen through the Barrier. *On the power switch, there is a lower arm just like the one from Verrückt. *In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSh-41, Richtofen uses an STG-44, MP-40, and an MG42 and Takeo uses a Type 100, but he also uses the Browning M1919, an American weapon. *Behind the draw-bridge on the wall, there is the unfinished Hel(p) sign, which had previously been written on a door in Nacht Der Untoten *Help is written in other places as well, such as on the right side on the first floor behind the Crematorium. There is another help written on the left passage to the original mystery box spawn. *When playing on this level, one's XBox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' This is almost certainly a reference to Richtofen's quote "I love to bathe naked... in your blood!" which he will randomly say after killing a zombie. *When the M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. *In the bottom left corner of the map of Der Riese that appears while the game is loading, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. *Grenades are a lot more powerful on this map than on any of the preceding maps, making it impossible to create a crawling zombie before round 3. *More often than not, the last zombie of each round will start to run faster than normal, which was probably intended to make it harder to create a "crawler" for players to avoid while they re-stock and re-barricade *Interestingly enough, the timer that appears when a teleporter link is initiated will always count down from 30 seconds - despite the announcer stating that "(the players) have 25 seconds to link to the mainframe". This is because by time the announcer gets to the time in his announcement it's down to 25. *There was going to be a perk-a-cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. *On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It may be a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa). *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body doesn't exist. *In the room where there is 1 brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, The seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know. *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *When carrying only the M1911 upgrade it, player will receive a second, standard, M1911 in addition to the C-3000 (upgraded M1911). *It has been speculated that once the fly trap is activated, the game becomes harder. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, perhaps referring to the Element 115. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks most lead to hidden notes yet some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. *Apparently the players are fighting to clear Der Riese not to survive like the other Nazi zombies maps. This is evident by Tanks quote" Let's get this done." Although when Nikolai gets a Double Points power up, he quotes, "Points? I'm trying to stay alive!" *If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near the Juggernog. This noise can be heard in Shi No Numa also. They can be heard in these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfvTg1dmj0M-, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXge6kt1cU0&feature=related *Element 115 on the actual Periodic Table of Elements refers to the element Ununpentium. It is placed as the heaviest member of group 15 (VA) although a sufficiently stable isotope is not known at this time that would allow chemical experiments to confirm its position. *Note that inside the Automobile Garage looking around, there really isn't a way for an "automobile" to get inside. There is a large garage door to the rear of it, but the furnace blocks any means to an actual auto entering. *Standing on top of the Mystery Box in it's first spawn point, the player can slightly hear music playing. The reason why music is heard, has not yet been confirmed. *Through a window, near the hanging man's building, there is a message in a doorway reading: "Teddy is a liar" and if one mods out, the player will see the message "Eddy is the biggest liar". This may be a reference to Edward Richtofen supposedly being a part of Der Riese. *On the Der Riese map, there appears to be a bulb from the Wunderwaffe. Probably because Der Riese is where the Wunderwaffe was created. *On Solo Mode, it is impossible to play as any character other than Tank Dempsey (same as Shi No Numa). *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity (three teleporters) and power will be yours". (Pack-a-Punch Machine) If the player connects all three teleporters they will unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *There are some links in the Black Ops trailer that link to a possible continuation to the story line. *The player will keep the Bowie Knife upon dying and respawning. *If one upgrades the Flamethrower (FTW Nitrogen cooled) aim down the sights and look at the flashing on the flamethrower and fire. The player can see that the bar of light has "eyes". *A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. *If the player listens carefully, it is possible to hear an air raid siren. The siren is very faint however. *It is possible to get stuck in the doorway (The one that costs 1250 points to open) that leads to the catwalk. Sprint jump out of the catwalk window and go prone while landing right next to the door opening on the right side (Doing a 360 in mid air will probably help). And as a result, the player will be stuck if done correctly. Zombies and hellhounds can still see and attack the player, so this being stuck position isn't so good. The only way to get out is if one dies and respawns the next round. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Der Riese